World Domination -How To-
by Euclair
Summary: "Aku harus menjadi orang yang baik," / "Ikutlah denganku!" / "Kita akan pergi kemana?" / "Menguasai dunia— " [ ハウトゥー世界征服 ]


_"Aku harus menjadi orang yang baik," /_ _"Ikutlah denganku!" / "Kita akan pergi kemana?" / "Menguasai dunia— "_

[ハウトゥー世界征服]

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Assassination Classroom [暗殺教室] -Yūsei Matsui-

How to sekai seifuku [ハウトゥー世界征服] (song) -Neru-

.

.

.

 **Note :**

Gomen kalau gaje, OOC, typo, etc. /(._.\\) Pair : [ Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio ] Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

 **World Domination** **-How To-**

.

.

.

[ Gedung belakang sekolah ]

 _Nakamura Rio—_ gadis berambut _blonde_ itu berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar kelas, berusaha pergi menjauhi sekumpulan orang yang mengejeknya. Ia memasang raut sedih. Parasnya cantik. Namun sayang, penuh dengan luka dan lebam. Helaan nafas keluar dari dirinya. Lelah, letih, dan lesulah yang ia rasakan. Menderita akibat tindakan perundungan— atau _bullying_ yang telah ia terima sekian lama ini.

Seketika, sosok merah mendekati dirinya. Tangannya mengambil paksa selembar kertas pada punggung gadis itu— Kira-kira semacam label harga yang ditempelkan pelaku _bullying_ kepadanya. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa, sosok itu merobeknya.

"—Kena lagi?" seru pria itu. Sorot matanya memandang dengan serius.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku berusaha juga tak akan berguna," ucap _Nakamura_ lirih.

Memangnya apa yang bisa ia sendiri lakukan? Ia adalah gadis yang tidak pintar dalam setiap mata pelajaran sekolah, gadis yang tak menguasai bidang olahraga, gadis yang singkatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Selalu menjadi bahan ejekan orang-orang. Selalu dipandang rendah oleh setiap orang.

"Kamu juga tidak akan berkelahi kan, _Karma?"_ kali ini pertanyaan terlontar dari si _blonde._ Manik birunya memandang pria di hadapannya dengan seksama. Terlihat bahwa tangan pria itu dipenuhi perban— dalamnya pasti penuh akan luka. Bisa dibilang _Karma_ adalah teman seperjuangannya— sama-sama korban _bullying_ seperti dirinya. Ia pasti juga telah disiksa oleh orang-orang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melawan mereka. Toh, Ibuku mengajariku untuk selalu menjadi orang baik," ujar _Karma_ , sembari tersenyum tipis. Orang lain selalu menganggap dirinya _abnormal—_ ia memiliki surai merah dan manik emas— sungguh penampilan yang aneh menurut mereka— layaknya seorang monster. Sebagian mungkin akan ketakutan olehnya dan sebagian besar akan mengejeknya. Hanya satu orang yang tidak akan peduli tentang hal itu— ibunya, insan yang mengajarinya untuk menjadi seorang yang baik, walau hidup tersiksa.

"Itu adalah hal yang sulit juga... Menjadi orang yang baik setelah hidup menderita seperti ini?" ujar _Nakamura._

"Ya, seperti itulah," jawabnya— jeda sejenak. Walaupun _Karma_ sebenarnya juga lelah bersandiwara menjadi sosok yang baik dan kuat di hadapan gadis itu, namun nyatanya tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Kalau begitu.. Ayo berjanji tidak akan peduli apapun lagi sekarang," sembari memasang senyuman— tangannya meraih jemari lembut nan penuh luka milik gadis di depannya. Gadis itu sontak menerimanya seraya mengangguk pelan— menyetujuinya.

.

 _Siapa yang selalu memasang muka sedih terus menerus?_

 _Memerjuangkannya kembali seperti saat kamu mentertawakannya_

 _Belum lama, apa yang aku ambil_

 _Bukanlah pisau ataupun bom_

 _Ayo berjanji tidak peduli apapun dari sekarang_

 _Merobek label harga yang ada di punggungmu_

 _Setiap hari ini seperti potongan kayu, tapi_

 _Masih terlalu cepat untuk membuangnya begitu saja_

.

.

.

[ Stasiun ]

Akabane _Karma's POV*_

Hari ini juga, aku menunggu di atas _platform_ pemberhentian kereta terakhir. Semburat jingga dari langit senja mengingatkanku akan seseorang. Aku termenung membayangkan gadis itu— sebab tempat ini adalah saksi kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya. _Nakamura_ — gadis kuat yang selalu kukagumi.

Tanganku gemetar— gugup. Dadaku terasa sesak. Bukan karena rasa sakit akibat tindakan _bullying—_ namun perasaan aneh ketika aku membayangkan wajahnya. _Ya,_ _aku_ _menyukainya._ Dasar _naif—_ memang, akulah tuan rumah yang egois. Aku ingin membuatnya bagagia. Tetapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuknya. Aku hanya perlu _berakting_ sebagai sosok kuat yang akan senantiasa menyemangatinya— dengan begitu aku akan menjadi orang baik. _Ya, aku harus menjadi orang yang baik._

Tentang ini juga— aku hanya bisa menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan padanya. Mau esok, lusa, atau bahkan tahun yang akan datang aku akan tetap setia menunggu disini— bahkan ketika stasiun kereta ini telah tergantikan oleh mobil yang bisa melayang di angkasa— ataupun pada saatnya mesin bisa berbicara.

.

 _Hari ini, juga, diatas panggung pemberhentian stasiun terakhir_

 _Esok hari diriku masih menunggu,_

 _Gugup untuk mempersilahkan kesesakan,_

 _Keegoisan tuan rumah_

 _Tidak peduli beberapa tahun terlewati dan mobil bisa melayang di angkasa,_

 _Bahkan jika tahun terlewati dan mesin bisa berbicara,_

 _Apapun yang akan kamu katakan, sebelum kamu menyebutnya cocok_

 _Sembuhkanlah hatiku yang telah disakiti_

 _Jika sebuah peluru melayang membelah angkasa_

 _Dan aku menanyakan kebahagian dari hal seperti itu_

 _Aku harus menjadi orang baik_

 _Aku tidak percaya jika aku bisa mengkokohkan diriku_ _sendiri_

.

.

.

[ Ruang Kelas ]

 _*Nakamura Rio's POV*_

Di depan kelas— aku berdiri. Menegakkan kepala— menghadap ke depan. Kupandangi kursi dan meja kayu yang tertata rapi. Biasanya, tempat itu dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan orang yang memandang rendah diriku. Sorot mata mereka seakan menyala— membuatku bergidik ngeri. Namun, sekarang mereka tidak ada disana lagi— mereka sudah pulang.

Kini, tinggal aku sendiri. Tidak kudengar lagi _omong kosong_ dan celotehan mereka— sepi. Aku tidak khawatir akan kesepian. Toh, rasa sepi ini juga tak akan merubahku. Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, aku membuka mulutku— mencoba berbicara. Namun, sepatah katapun tak bisa terucap— gugup. Aku pernah berharap, suatu hari nanti impianku untuk menyampaikan opini di publik— melawan _'ketidakadilan'_ yang ada menjadi kenyataan.

 _'Tapi, itu takkan mungkin.. kurasa..'_

.

 _Bahkan jika aku menegakan kepalaku dan mengahadap ke depan_

 _Jika ini gelap, di depan sana tidak ada apapun.. omong kosong_

 _Menjadi sendirian, bersama dengan orang lain_

 _Kesepian tidak akan berubah menjadi kesepian_ _lagi_

.

.

.

[ Atap Sekolah ]

Di tempat yang sepi ini, terdengar senandung kecil dari si _blonde_. Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu tentang 'kematian'. Daripada hidup menderita terlalu lama, jujurlah ia lebih memilih hilang entah kemana— mati. Pikirannyapun terbayang-bayang akan dirinya yang ditikam— atau dirinya dalam aksi-aksi pembunuhan lainnya. Mungkin itu lebih baik. Gumaman dan kata-kata berhamburan dari mulutnya— tak bisa terdengar jelas.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang mengintipnya diam-diam— memperhatikan ulah gadis itu. Yang melihat tidaklah bisa tenang— khawatir. Bagaimana jika gadis itu benar-benar mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri suatu hari nanti?

.

 _Menyanyikan lagu tentang menginginkan kematian_

 _Seperti itu lagi aku telah ditikam oleh pancang_

 _Tapi setelah itu, hanya dengan macam-macam aksi_

 _Kata-kata berhamburan keluar dari mulutku, tak peduli apa yang aku lakukan_

 _Aku tidak bisa merasakan salah satunya_

.

.

.

[ Stasiun ]

 _*Akabane Karma's POV*_

Hari ini aku kembali berdiri di tempat ini— Yang berbeda, jiwaku terasa hampa. Bak tersedot dalam suatu gedung nan jauh. Kembali terpikir akan gadis itu. Kali ini dengan sangat khawatir. Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika esok hari tidak datang. Aku takut jika akan bertemu hari dimana sosok itu sirna— menghilang— mengakhiri putaran hidupnya.

Kereta terakhir datang. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa bagiku. Entah kenapa, siulan bising kereta terasa menyebalkan kali ini.

.

 _Hari ini, aku akan kembali, hanya seperti ini_

 _Di sedot dalam gedung_

 _Ini akan lebih baik jika esok hari tidak datang_

 _Siulan kereta terakhir yang menyebalkan mengelilingi_

.

.

.

[ Atap Sekolah ]

Gugup— Ia tetap berpura-berpura menjadi sosok yang kuat untuk kesekian kalinya. Surai merah itu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri— apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan kini? Apa Ia benar-benar harus melakukan hal itu? _Aku harus menjadi orang baik— Aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri— Sebelum hatiku menjadi kaku seperti batu._

Sepasang manik emasnya menangkap gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu— sesegera mungkin ia mengejarnya.

" _Nakamura!_ " panggil si surai merah. Ia langsung mendekap gadis itu secara paksa.

"Apa yang kamu— " seru Nakamura yang terkejut.

"Dengarkan aku! Semuanya adalah kebohongan— kamu bukanlah sampah— kamu lebih berharga dari semua hal,"

Sebelum terlambat, dalam benaknya— Karma ingin menyelamatkan dirinya dan gadis itu— supaya tetap menjadi orang yang baik. Sebelum perasaannya berubah menjadi batu keras.

" _—Nakamura,_ aku menyukaimu,"

Mata birunya berkaca-kaca— tersentuh. Ia tak pernah terpikirkan soal perasaan seperti itu. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa senang dan merasa menjadi seseorang yang berharga untuk orang lain. _Karma_ — adalah seseorang _yang menyebalkan, namun sangat jujur. Walaupun ia berpura-pura tegar seperti itu... Aku membencinya._ Kenapa sosok itu berkali-kali mencoba menyemangatinya meski ia juga terlihat putus asa? Ia juga perlu diperhatikan sesekali. _Mungkin, aku juga perlu mendampinginya._

"Ikutlah denganku!"— _Karma_ menggenggam tangan lembut sang gadis sembari mengajaknya pergi.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya _Nakamura_ sembari menaikkan alisnya.Bertanya-tanya apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan laki-laki itu.

 _Karma_ menghentikan langkahnya— hening.

"Menguasai dunia— " jawab _Karma_. Tak lupa, senyuman misterius dipasang pada wajahnya. Bola mata _Nakamura_ membulat akan pernyataan itu. Tanpa menunggu— mereka berdua kemudian berlari di bawah langit biru yang semakin cerah.

.

 _Bahkan jika aku berpura-pura menjadi kuat , memanggil kemalangan cinta_

 _Perasaan asliku akan pasti diserang oleh rasa bersalah dari hati nurani ini_

 _Bagaimana diriku sekarang? Sungguh, disana tidak ada yang kita lakukan_

 _Seseorang yang menyebalkan sepertimu, aku sangat membencinya_

 _Jika sebuah peluru melayang membelah angkasa_

 _Dan hidupku berkibar dari hal seperti itu_

 _Aku harus menjadi orang baik_

 _Aku ingin menguatkan diriku sendiri_

 _Aku harus menjadi orang baik_

 _Sebelum hatiku tumbuh menjadi kaku_

.

.

.

 **[ The End ]**


End file.
